


The Business of Love

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Love at First Sight, Office Romance, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, halfdan is a big softie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: The love story between my OC Herja and Halfdan the Black





	1. Chapter 1

Herja had been working for the Finehair Company for almost a year and a half now. She's worked her way up the ranks of the business as best she could and was promoted to being the secretary to the CEO Harald Finehair. She's been at the job only a few weeks but was totally loving it. Her boss is probably one of the best bosses she's ever had. He may look like some strict CEO who doesn't take anyone's shit and you'd be right in a sense he really doesn't, but he's a lot more laid back than he looks especially when he has his long hair fixed in a braid.

It was like any ol' day at the office: take Harald's phone calls, schedule meetings with clients, make sure all the paperwork was in order, and any other office stuff that might come up throughout the day. Harald had stopped by her desk earlier that morning and said his brother would be stopping by to see him, "So my dear Herja my brother is coming to see me today. He has just gotten back from a trip abroad and is coming to visit his dear sweet brother who doesn't get to spend weeks away from his work." Herja catching the sarcasm in his voice, "But anyways he should be here in a couple hours. If you see him just let him back but he just normally lets himself in so if he ignores you its fine. Don't take it personal." She kept a little sticky note at her desk to remember in case it slipped her mind.

Harald had given her a massive stack of paperwork to file. She took off her pink cardigan to get to work. She placed it on the back of her chair and took the stack over to the many filing cabinets that lined the walls in the next room. She placed the stacks on the table and began to separate them to the appropriate areas they needed to go to. After a few minutes she started putting the files away with her back facing the office elevators, she heard the bing of the elevator coming to the floor. She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was waiting for her at her desk, but no one was there. It must have been Harald's brother she thought. 

Halfdan had stepped out of the elevator to his brother's floor and as always just walked his way into his brother's office. Normally the secretary would be sitting at the desk but there wasn't one. _Harald must have made her do some errands_ , he thought.

Halfdan had just come back from his three week trip from the Bahamas and it was his first day back at work. Halfdan owned his own law firm and one of the most prestigious lawyers throughout the area. He also happened to be the company lawyer for the Finehair Company which his brother owns. Once a week he stops at his brother's office to talk about life, company business, and any work incidents he needed to be aware of. 

 He let himself into his brother's office, his brother going over some paperwork. Harald looked up from his desk to see his brother in the door way, he got up from his desk walking over to his brother. Both walking to meet each other in the middle of the office giving one another a big bear hug. "I missed you brother! Come have a seat tell me all about your vacation."

He walked his brother to the seat across from his desk and Harald sat down in his big comfy desk chair. "Well Halfdan you look good. You got a nice tan from your trip." Halfdan gave a small smile, "Well thanks. I was hoping I would get a good tan while I was there. Harald you honestly must go there sometime. You need some time to relax. I know some great places for you to go to." Harald just shook his head. "When I have the time to go on a trip I'll take one. Now please tell me about your trip!"

Halfdan went on to talk about his trip for awhile and in the middle of his description of where you can go to go swim with pigs Harald's intercom went off. Harald quick to the message and apologized for the interruption. "Sorry about that. Just my new secretary asking a question." Halfdan brushed it off turning back to the conversation he was having with his brother this time he talked about all he beautiful women the Bahamas had there was a knock on the office door. "Hold that thought Halfdan. Ah Herja come in! Come come meet my brother." Herja walked to the side of the desk to drop something off for Harald and Halfdan took in her figure before seeing her face. His thoughts ran wild, the heels she wore made her legs look like they went for days, her ample chest looking like it wanted to spring forth from the buttons that kept it closed off, and he finally made it to her face getting lost in her deep green eyes. Her skin looked soft to the touch and her tossled brown hair looking superb swept to the side. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments too long. Before long Harald made a slight cough looking between the two of them which shook the both of them from the stares of each other. 

"Ah Herja this is my brother Halfdan. Halfdan this is my new secretary Herja" Halfdan got up from his seat to extended his hand to her for a hand shake. She took her hand in his and once their hands met a spark rushed through the both of them. They both let go quick not sure as to what had happened. Realizing Herja still had paperwork to give Harald her thoughts came rushing back to her. "Oh. Sorry! I was just coming in here to drop these sheets off that we need your signature for. Just let me know when you have them down so I can get them where they need to go." She placed the paperwork in front of her boss and looked to Halfdan once more, "Thank you Herja." She gave him a nod and walked out of the office feeling a set of eyes staring at her as she walked out. 

 "Where did you find her?!" Halfdan questioned. "Well you know that Hanna left to go work for a different company and I was out a secretary. Well I had all these candidates and Herja was one of them. Well as it so happens the last office party we had that I actually attended for once some guy was coming on to her and she shut him down so fast it hurt to watch. Poor guy he deserved it though. Anyways I asked who she was and someone told me her name and it sounded familiar so the next day I looked through all the resumes and there was her's so I thought she clearly is cut throat enough for the job why not hire her. I will admit she fits right in up here and I'm glad I picked her over some air head. So there you have it." Harald explained.

"Interesting."

The moment Herja got back to her desk she hastily took her phone out of the top drawer of her desk and quick shot her friend Runa a text.

Herja: DO I HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT AFTER CLASS TONIGHT!

Runy: Surprisingly enough I have to tell you something too!

Herja: Does it have to do with a guy cause mine totally has to do with a guy!

Runy: ..............mine also has to do with a guy

Herja: bahahah that's funny. Anyways! I'll see you tonight at class and then afterwards we can talk about the guy situation were in lol

She put her phone back in her desk drawer and went back to work.

Halfdan didn't leave Harald's office for quite sometime. He was a bit disappointed to see Herja wasn't at the desk when he went to leave to say good bye to her. Herja herself was also a bit sadden by the fact Halfdan was gone by the time she came back to the office. She'd hope to get one last good look at him before he left. _Oh well_ she thought. _Maybe next time._  


	2. Chapter 2

Work resumed on after her little encounter with her boss's brother. After work Herja left to go get ready for her self defense class she taught once every other week at her local gym. After changing into her workout outfit she walked down the road to the gym her class is being held at. 

Everyone who takes her class showed up that night including her friend Runa. The class went by without a problem and everyone seemed to enjoy the lessons she had today in Krav Maga. "Now remember to only use these moves if you absolutely have to! Now that is the end of tonight's lesson! Have a good night everyone!." Everyone got up from the mat, said their good byes, and grabbed their stuff to leave. Runa stayed back like always to gossip about everything that happened since they saw each other last. 

Herja and Runa sat back in the corner of the gym doing their stretches after their long work out. 

"So apparently we have stuff to talk about men we have met?" Runa mentioned. "You can go first Herja since you texted me about it."

"Ok so where to start. It was an average day at work ya know nothing exciting normally happens just secretary stuff as usual. Then randomly Harald comes up to my desk saying his brother was stopping in to see him. First off I forgot my boss had brother and second I didn't know what i was anticipating for what his brother would look like but let me tell you I was not disappointed. I knew his brother was in his office so when I dropped some paperwork off for Harald he was sitting across from him and like you know in those cheese romance movies where the couple sees each other for the first and just like stare at each other and everything stops around them?" Runa nodding yes.

"That is literally what happened. Then Harald did like an awkward cough to bring us back to reality and then introduced us and he shook my hand and I swear sparks went off between us. Like again those cheesy romance movies. I don't know Runa it was weird but like neat all at the same time. I didn't get a chance to see him again when he left Harald's office and I was like legit disappointed. I don't know. Like I really hope I get to see him again and I hope he feels the same."

"Well I sure hope you see him again. Usually from those movies that means you found your soulmate but who am I to determine that." Runa mentioned.

"Well Runa it's your turn."

"Alright well my story doesn't sound anything like yours Herja. Just one day I was at work my boss kinda did the same and told me his brother was coming in but see I knew he had a brother. My boss has four brothers Herja, FOUR! Anyways his brother comes in but first i'll admit he is cute but that's about it. He is like super big goob like I could tell right away. He tried to like awkwardly flirt with me right away and I shut that down so quick."

"Awe Runa why would you do that if he was cute?" Herja joked. Runa just gave her friend a not amused look and continued, "Anyways my boss asked me what I thought of him and told him pretty much what I told you. Ok now fast forward to today my boss and his brother do this like weekly lunch and today was the day. He comes in tried to make conversation with me and then he invites me out to lunch with them!"

"Well did you go with or did you be your sassy self and say no."

"No no my boss convinced me to go with. So I did. This guy owns a restraunt Herja and a nice one at that!"

"What restaurant?" she asked. "It's call Kattegat." her friend answered.

"Oh yes! I've heard of it! Harald says it is really really good. I have yet to go."

"You really should go the food is like super good. Ok back to it. We had a few conversations here and there it was alot easier with Ubbe there so it wasn't awkward convos ya know. Welp after lunch they invited me to join them for a get together they were having at his restaurant but I told him no I had this class to go to." 

Herja slapped Runa's knee from shock. "What do you mean you said no! You had the opportunity to go to a fancy party at a nice restaurant  and you chose my class instead! I don't if I should be flattered or sadden you used me like that." she laughed.

"It's not like that Herja. I didn't want to be at that party cause I wouldn't know anyone besides like two people and what fun is that?" Her friend made a point and she agreed.

"So he drove us back to the office and being the polite human I am I said my thanks for the ride and the invite. So Ubbe and I waved bye to him and Ubbe had the audacity to say myself and his brother had a moment! Let me tell you we did not have a moment." She tried to stifle a laugh, "What?" "Runa it does sound to me like you did have a moment. I don't see how you can't see it honestly."

She just huffed in frustration, "But we didn't!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night my dear friend. Well we should probably get going before they kick us out." They both got up from the mat they were sitting on and grabbed their stuff from the corner. 

As they walked out, "Keep me updated on Harald's brother and what happens with you two will ya?"

"Of course and you do the same if Dr Ubbe's brother keeps being dorky." Herja said, "It would be my pleasure."

They both laughed, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Herja drove back to her apartment and had a nice weekend at home to herself.

 

Monday morning came and was she was ready for her work day. She stopped at Starbucks on her way to work to get her and her boss their usual cups of coffee. She walked into the office placing her stuff down at her desk and went to Harald's personal office and placed the coffee on his desk and she got to work. Harald showed up about ten minutes later. "Your coffee is on your desk and I'll be in in a few minutes to go over today's schedule." Harald just nodded and went to his desk. Knowing he needs a few minutes to himself in the mooring she gave it five minutes and then went in with a folder with today's agenda. 

She sat in the arm chair across from Harald's desk and he took a sip of his coffee. "Thank you for the coffee by the way. So what do you got for me today?"

Herja opened the folder and skimmed through it, "Well it looks like you have a 8:30 meeting with the business accountant, a 11:30 lunch meeting with your executives, and then a 2 o'clock phone call with the Hong Kong group. After that you're free but that doesn't mean I can't find you some paperwork to deal with." She joked."Of course you could. Well Herja let's start today. Now remember if I text you code blue you need to come rescue me from whatever meeting i'm in. Sounds good?"

"Yes Mr. Finehair." Herja got up from the seat and walked back to her desk. She turned on her computer a picture of her dogs Bear and Moose as her background, her over-sized dogs taking up the whole computer screen. The clock on her computer struck 8 o'clock and instantly the phone rang, "Time to start the day." She said out loud. 

The day went on without a hitch well at least for her. Harald messaged her twice to come save him from his work meetings. The first one going over the scheduled time and the second one because Harald just couldn't stand his executives any longer than he could. Her boss expressed many apologies for having to come save him multiple times in one day, that rarely ever happens. 

When Harald gets his phone calls for a phone meeting they go to her desk first so Harald doesn't have someone who shouldn't be calling him call so that way they can stop whoever is calling before it happens. She transferred the Hong Kong call to him and went back to her business. She managed the paperwork that some how kept pilling up on her desk and sorted them to the appropriate area. When she looked back at her clock 4:30 struck and she heard her boss finally hanging up the phone. Just a half hour more before she was able to call it quits for the day and go home to her dogs. 

Harald left his office briefcase in hand and appeared in front of her desk. "I'm going out for drinks now after this long day. Herja for the love of gods will you come out with me. At least for one." 

She could use a drink she thought. "Yeah sure. Let me close everything down and text my friend to let my dogs out. What bar were you thinking?"

She shut her computer down and everything else around her and grabbed her bag and phone. "I was thinking that Irish pub down the block if you're good fine with it?" 

"Oh yeah I like that place. They have good fish and chips." She quick texted Runa if she could stop at her house to let out Bear and Moose so they don't wait up for her. She got an instant response back and locked her phone. "Well shall we?" 

Harald motioned for her to lead the way down to the parking garage. They both drove down the block to the pub and parked around back. As soon as they entered the pub the irish music playing on the speakers over head delighted Herja. They walked over to the bar and had a seat next to each other. 

"So what'll it be?" the bartender asked. Harald ordered a pilsner type beer while Herja ordered a Guinness, it's only appropriate she thought. As they sipped on their beers listening to the music Harald spoke up, "Thanks for coming out with me. I really appreciate it." 

"Oh it's no problem. I've been wanting to go out for awhile just haven't had the time."

"So how are your dogs?" her boss asked. "Oh they are wonderful as always. I need to schedule Bear to go to the groomers soon. His fur is getting out of whack."

"What kind of dogs are they again?"

"Oh Bear is a Newfoundland and Moose is a Bull Mastiff. See look." She shows Harald her phone with all the pictures of her dogs on it, showing him all the adventures the three of them went on.

"Such big dogs for such a small woman." He joked. "You'd think that but they are literally gentle giants and do everything they're told."

As the night went on Harald and Herja talked about everything and anything. At one point it hit Harald that she would be so perfect for his brother especially after the little scene that went down between them. "So what did you think of my brother from the other day?" he asked. "Oh umm I umm... He seems nice." Was all she managed to squeak out. "Just nice? Herja do you not remember what happened between the two of you? I thought you both stopped breathing!" 

"I was breathing just fine thank you." Harald barked out a laugh after she said that. "Whatever you say but really though what do you think?"

"Well he is very handsome and nice like I said. I mean I wouldn't mind seeing him again if he came into your office again." Harald took her words into consideration. 

Herja looked down at her phone and noticed it was getting kinda late. "Oh jeez! I didn't realize how late it got. I should head home if you don't want me to have a hangover at the office tomorrow morning." They both laughed, "Thank you for inviting me out Harald. This was nice. I appreciate it, but I will see you in the morning. Have a goodnight!"

"Goodnight Herja!" 

As Herja left the pub Harald texted his brother quick saying he needed to stop by the office sometime tomorrow when he gets the chance. Halfdan texted back saying ok and no questions asked. 

When Herja got home she was greeted by her dogs when she walked through the door missing their mom so much just like every day. Once she got everything situated with her nightly routine her and her pups had gotten into bed for the night. She set her alarms, put her phone on the charger and snuggled into the mass of fur on her bed. Her dreams weren't very consistent last night but they always seems to have a certain man in them each time. 

The next morning she got ready for work as usual. She put on a long black skirt, a purple sweater, and brown booties. She curled her hair into beachy waves, applied a small amount of makeup, and spritzed a small amount of perfume to her. She grabbed her phone and bag and got the dogs settled in for the day and made her way to work stopping at Starbucks again on her way. 

They day went on as planned; meetings for Harald, scheduling meeting, and taking phone calls. She was busy looking up something for Harald on her computer when she heard the elevator ding for that floor. She knew no one was scheduled to see Harald today and he didn't tell her he was expecting anyone so when she looked to see who was getting of the elevator her eyes went wide seeing who it was. She felt her cheeks starting to blush as she saw Halfdan getting off the elevator looking extremely handsome in a blue flannel and blue jeans. _He must not have had to work today_ , she thought. 

Halfdan smiled as he saw her sitting at her desk and walked over. "Hello Herja." Herja pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear, "Hi Halfdan." "And how are you on this lovely day?" he asked. "I'm fine. I hope you are doing well?"

"Well my day has been made even better getting to see you today." Herja felt her cheeks starting to grow even redder now. "So I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me this weekend? Only if you want to. I don't want to feel like i'm pressuring you into it or anything." Herja smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you." The smile not once leaving her face. "Really?! Oh I mean awesome. Well I'll take your number so I can send ya the details when it gets closer." "Oh yeah totally." Herja wrote down her number on a sticky note and gave it to him. She couldn't stop smiling. "Great well I'll text you soon!" She nodded, "I should probably go see my brother then he is probably expecting me now."

Halfdan looked to Herja once more before he entered his brother's office. He sat down in the arm chair smiling like a small child. "Well you look happy." his brother said smugly. "I asked her on a date." "And?" "She said yes!"

"Good! I am happy for you brother! She is one of a kind that is for sure!" 

"Yes I can tell. Now what is it you wanted me to stop over for?" Harald leaned back in his chair intertwining his fingers together. Halfdan looked at him suspiciously, "You didn't want me to stop by to talk business did you?" Harald grinned. "You sly devil you set this whole thing up didn't you?" "All I did was ask my brother to come and see me. The rest was on you two." 

"Well I'll stick to a thank you at least for putting this whole scene together. Plus I have her number now." Waving the sticky note in the air. 

"Well dear brother we should probably figure out where you should take my lovely secretary out on a date to."

"Yeah you're rightl. Let's get to brainstorming." 

 


End file.
